This invention relates to inertial impact switches that are normally in an open non-conductive position, whereby a first contact element is held in a spaced relationship to a second contact element by means of an insulating disc and is brought into closure contact in response to an impact or shock received by the switch. Switches for the uses disclosed herein may be of various mechanical and electrical means and are useful for making a projectile relatively safe to handle during its prelaunch phase, for arming the projectile or missile after it has left the launch vehicle and for disarming the projectile in the event that it should malfunction. The prior art has employed several devices that use various means of restraining the contact member. Representative prior art devices are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 419,143; 3,715,985; 3,726,227; and 3,899,649; and German Offenlegungsschrifts Nos. 1905636 and 2217030.
The prior art devices are generally less satisfactory than the present invention because of their greater complexity, larger numbers of parts and less universal application.